A Certain Imagine Breaker in a New World
by Exlipsed
Summary: So a misfortunate 'regular' high school kid had just entered a new world of devils, angels and fallen angels and beings of all kinds, whether good or evil. What could go wrong?
1. A New World

**Chapter 1**

**Newfound respect for writers...and the writer of Toaru Majutsu no Index, writing is tough, like unbelievably tough. And Kamachi Kazuma writes like god knows how many chapters a day. Anyway, had this idea for a while now. Raildex and DxD, what could go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or High School DxD or any of their characters.**

**-Start-**

**?**

Dark. It was dark. Way too dark for a certain Kamijou Touma's liking. Everywhere he looked, darkness was there. There was no light, there was just darkness, there was just nothing. He didn't even know if he was standing on anything, he could see nothing but himself and the clothes that he had on his back.

"Hello?!" The boy yelled out. "Is anyone here?!" Internally, Touma started thinking and panicking.

"Where the hell am I? Am I still on Earth? Knowing my luck, I probably am in Hell. Although it's not because I'm a sinner or whatever, I tried to live a good life, helping people and whatnot, it's not like I punched everyone I ever met…"

Touma took a few seconds to rethink that last part.

"Ok, so maybe, juuust maybe this Kamijou-san have gotten into a lot of fights, but it's not like it was for no reason. I mostly did it for a good reason, like to help someone or to break someone's illusions or stuff like that! This Kamijou-san's violent life is no reason to send him to Hell!" He thought.

Although this place looked less like Hell and more like something else. It looked familiar to Kamijou, "What was that place again?" He asked himself.

"Aha! Got it!" Kamijou cried out as snapped his fingers. "The Black World!"

This place reminded Touma of the Black World Othinus had created when she had 'destroyed' the world. Although this time, there was no Goddess who wanted to mentally break him and put him throught countless worlds of torture and death. And it felt different as well, something was off with this place, was there even anyone capable of doing this again anyway?

The Magic Gods of Gremlin were all sent to another world or something like that and were weakened. Anyone who were also on the same level as them were also out. Aleister and Coronzon were dead and the members of the Rosicrucian Order and Aiwass wouldn't do something like this, they just wanted to be left alone to practise magic for themselves while the latter was forced to obey Anna.

So who could and would do this? Last thing he remembered, he was...doing something. Damn, why couldn't he remember? He could remember everything from waking up in a hospital room after losing his memories to walking to his part-time job as a kitchen assistant for a cafe in the morning to...nothing. Man, he should stop having memory problems, it's pretty concerning, it's been a year since he lost his memory. It's not gonna be like an annual thing, is it?

Wait?! Did I, the reader just read that? A part-time job and a year since Kamijou Touma has lost his memories? Is that true?

Yep! That's right, Kamijou Touma was now officially in his second year of highschool, celebrated his 'first' (17th) birthday, gained a bit more control over his Imagine Breaker, got a part-time job and hasn't had to deal with life/world-threatening situations in a long time. Oh! And he also learned English! That's probably his proudest achievement.

He has finally found his well deserved peace...of course he still has to deal with a gluttonous nun that sucks away his food and money, a grumpy and prideful 15cm fairy and for some reason, Accelerator keeps on calling him during the middle of the night to ask for advice on how he should run Academy City. It was, needless to say, very, very creepy to hear Accelerator's voice in the middle of the night.

Back on topic, the only thing to do that Touma could think of was just to start erasing the phase he was in right now. It was a technique he learnt after the war in England from him. He could start negating the phases and do that until he reached his original world. It's not like someone actually erased the world right?

When Othinus did it, she just placed a phase over his world, not actually destroy it. As far as Kamijou knew, the only one who could destroy the phases was him and his Imagine Breaker.

And so, the boy known as Kamijou Touma focused on his right arm, the Imagine Breaker. He couldn't just remove a phase and be done with it, he actually had to concentrate lest he wanted to risk destroying more than one phase, that could risk his world being changed in an unimaginable way. He hadn't had much practise anyway, he only did it twice and that was during January which was a couple of months ago.

With that, Touma 'pushed' his right arm, and the right arm evolved in response. And as the boy concentrated on the darkness surrounding him, his right arm concentrated alongside him. With but a thought, cracks in the darkness started to appear around his arm, it was spreading out more and more as the seconds went by until everywhere he looked, Touma could only see cracks.

Then the whole world fell apart with the sound of breaking glass accompanying it. When the darkness was gone, a forest was revealed.

"Ehh? Where am I?" The unlucky teen asked himself. He was standing in a forest...that's all, he was just in a forest during the afternoon, nothing special about the place. "I should try to get back to Academy City as soon as possible, wouldn't want to keep Index waiting for her food. I've had enough bites on my head for a lifetime."

The boy started walking in a random direction. After about an hour or so, he spotted a town he didn't recognise and instantly started running towards it, hoping that he could get help there and find his way back to Academy City.

When he entered the streets, the spiky-haired boy got a few odd glances or looks pointed towards him from the people. He didn't look that weird, did he? He was just wearing a white hoodie with his black school coat over it alongside his black pants. So why was everyone looking at him?

It wasn't because of his nationality either, everyone there was Japanese, or at least looked like them. And he was definitely Japanese. Raised in Japan for his whole childhood, the only time he was out of Japan was during his troubles with the supernatural forces of Magic and Science.

Touma spotted a random guy on the streets walking away from him and went up to the guy to ask a question.

"Hey, excuse me," The boy quickly spoke as he tapped the man's shoulder. "Do you know how to get to Academy City from here?"

The man looked back at Touma with a confused face. "Academy City? Never heard of it, kid. Is that like a manga thing or something?" Touma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Academy City. Don't you know? Famous city known for its advanced science and technology?" The man only looked more confused in response.

"Nope, don't know what you're talking about, kid."

While the man walked off, Touma's thoughts were running wild. How on earth did this man not know what Academy City was? It was famous for producing technology 30 years ahead of the rest of the world, was capable of giving people esper powers, the Daihaseisai festival was just as famous as the Olympics and was hated by a lot of people during the events leading up to World War III like the Avignon riots.

The boy just kept walking while he thought about the man's response. The only reason Touma could think of that would explain why the man didn't know about Academy City was because this was a backwater town with little to no communication with the outside world, unlikely since the buildings looked pretty up to date and modern, or that somehow... cademy City was destroyed or/and never existed.

'Someone could have easily done that if they had the right powers...damn, this could be bad.' The boy thought. But why? Academy City's been getting better under Accelerator's command and it had been getting more friendly with the Magic side.

The sun was setting and soon night time was going to arrive. "I should really find a place to sleep and think about it tomorrow." And with that thought, he started to wander around the town.

An hour of wandering around town had passed and there was nothing he could use as a shelter. He had no money nor did he have any connections with the people here. Damn it, he was gonna have to sleep outside.

"Such misfortune…" Yay, Touma finally said his famous catchphrase.

Oh well, could be worse, it wasn't that cold and it's not like he has had zero experience in sleeping outside. Wow, that's pretty sad now that he thought about it.

Ignoring his thoughts, Kamijou laid down on a bench, closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep.

**During the middle of the night...**

"...lp!...somebod...plea….hel….."

"Ehh? It sounded like someone was screaming, ugh…please leave this misfortunate Kamijou-san alone won't you? He's trying to sleep, y'know?" The boy muttered.

"Somebody, help!"

Touma's eyes opened wide at that. "Shit! What's going on?!" He yelled. He immediately stood up and surveyed his surroundings, it was the same place where he fell asleep.

"Help!" A voice, a child's voice, sounded like a boy, although it was pretty far away and he could be wrong, he could only faintly hear it. It came from Kamijou's left. He immediately started sprinting towards the voice and arrived at an abandoned warehouse in what he assumed was the warehouse district.

He quickly went inside. It was dark, the warehouse consisting of a central room with turned over furniture, cracks in the walls and dust covering every object inside the warehouse.

Touma could see a figure hanging from the ceiling at the centre of the room. They were wrapped up in chains that were connected to the ceiling, looked like a small boy. The kid was probably the one who asked for help. The boy looked like he was unconscious and tired, probably from screaming for help for god knows how long. There were also a couple of bruises on him, "I should try and get him to a hospital." Touma thought. He remembered that there was a ladder nearby on his way in, he could try to use it to reach the kid.

Before he could run to grab the ladder, another voice came from behind a pillar in front of Touma.

"Oooo, did another prey come into my territory? I didn't sense you coming in but despite that…" The voice was creepy and distorted somehow. Looking back, Touma could see 2 eyes stare at him. "I wonder how you taste." The moonlight shone on the new figure who was still halfway hidden behind the pillar to reveal a beautiful and really tall woman...who was also topless?

Touma's jaw dropped to the ground, causing him to be unable to say anything but "Ehh?" The woman could only laugh.

"Keeheeheee, nothing to say towards your superior? Can't say I expected anything more from such a disgusting hu-"

"Hey, why are you topless?"

"..." The woman could only remain silent. With only 5 words, Kamijou Touma has managed to absolutely demolished someone's mind. The woman was frozen now from the surprise and the mere stupidity of his question.

"Ahh...hello?" The boy asked, trying to get the woman to move and breathe again. "Hello? Helllllooooooo? Are you there? Can you hear m-"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION?" The woman shouted out of nowhere. She was now staring daggers into Touma...of course he didn't notice and replied sincerely.

"Well it's a reasonable question, I mean you don't just walk around topless do you?"

"W-w-what? Of course I don't! What are we even talking about anymore?!" Touma ignored that last part.

"So if you don't go out in public topless, what makes you think you can do it in this creepy abandoned warehouse? It's not like you own this place, do you?"

"..." The woman was speechless. Never had anyone, anyone, let alone a human talk to her like that! Like she was some kind of...children! How dare he, how dare he insult her by treating her this way! This human deserved to die. Luckily she was feeling pretty hungry. As for the kid...oh well, she could save the kid for tomorrow.

With that, the woman came out from behind the pillar to reveal her grotesque and monstrous bottom half. "Ah! Why the hell does she have 8 legs, and that creepy hair or fur or whatever the hell that is! Ahh! Burn the image from my mind! Burn the image!" The poor boy crouched down and covered his eyes in despair, desperately trying to remove the image of the lady's bottom half from his mind with his internal rambling. He was failing quite miserably.

Touma's crouching position and his hand covered eyes ensured that he couldn't see the woman moved towards him and lifted up one of her legs to stomp him. It was to be certain doom for the poor boy. The leg would stomp down on the ground, crushing the misfortunate boy. That was what should have happened...so why did the leg hit nothing on it's way to the ground?

A meter away from where the leg landed, the wielder of Imagine Breaker was crouching with a frown and he had his eyes narrowed towards the woman/monster.

How did a supposedly normal human escape an attack from such a monster? The answer was simple. Precognition, a skill he had gained as a result of his many fights and scuffles with espers and magicians and delinquents and the Delta Force (dorm-manager types are the best!). He had learnt to subconsciously detect stuff a normal person couldn't and to react to them quick enough.

At first, it was only the movement of the AIM field created by Espers and the movement of mana caused by magicians that he could sense, which allowed him to see any supernatural attacks and react accordingly. Then his precognition had evolved and could be used to detect things like wind and muscle movement and etc… via his 5 senses which allowed him to see any kind of attack targeted at him, even if it was not supernatural, he would about where the attack would land, when it would come and how to defend against it. This handy little skill had even allowed him to dodge numerous attacks that were extremely close to the Speed of Light.

Because of his precognition, Touma had managed to sense the attack coming and jumped away at the last second to avoid the woman's attack.

"What! How dare you avoid MY ATTACK!" The monster raised another leg for another attack with rage and fury.

Touma merely jumped to his left, avoiding her second attack. He said nothing but inside his mind, he started thinking. 'Crap, I shouldn't have been messing around. Looks like she's some magician experiment gone wrong or something. First priority is rescuing the kid and bringing him to the hospital. She'll probably stop me from doing that so I have to knock her out. Don't know how injured the kid is or how long he can last so I gotta be fast.'

With his priorities straightened out, Touma began working. He 'pushed' his Imagine Breaker again, moving it towards his left arm while still keeping it in his right, just in time to block an attack from another leg.

The instant his left arm came into contact with the leg, the sound of shattering glass appeared and all the force created from the monster's attack was negated.

"!" The monster was clearly surprised, judging from her widened eyes and gaping mouth.

She would have said something if her opponent had not punched her side with his right arm, pushing her back. The monster fell back, clearly confused.

"Please surrender...or at least allow me to get the kid to the hospital." The boy asked in a pleading tone.

The woman didn't respond, although her confusion turned to anger. How dare this ape ask for something after insulting her!

The monster charged into a sprint towards the boy. Touma merely sighed before sidestepping at the last second, letting the monster run past him. He then proceeded to run up to the monster, jumped and took a swing at her head. His clenched fist hit the woman's cheek, knocking her over onto her side and knocking her out.

**The next day…**

He was currently at the hospital and thank God it wasn't because of any of his injuries. He didn't even have any injuries from that fight. Wow, was he finally gonna be lucky? Heh, like hell he was, as long as he had his right arm, he was forever gonna be unlucky.

Anyway, after Touma defeated the monster, he quickly rescue the kid and took him to a hospital he found during his search for a place to sleep.

From there, he was told that the kid he'd rescued had gone missing for a couple of days and that people suspected that it was a kidnapping. The spiky-haired boy just said that he found the boy in a forest and brought him here. Lying wasn't his favourite thing to do but he knew that the supernatural world was meant to be kept a secret from the public, hopefully the kid will forget about the monster, plus, even if he did remember, it's not like anyone would ever believe him.

Now Touma was sitting in the hospital's lobby, drinking a cup of water. He couldn't start sleeping again since the sun was starting to rise up and the hospital was getting louder and more busier. So he just sat there thinking about the situation about Academy City.

His thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"Hey kid," The man said, Touma looked up to see a man who looked like he was in his twenties, maybe his thirties. He had black hair with yellow bangs and a goatee. He was dressed in what looked like a darkly coloured suit. "You look like you need some help, wanna come with me?"

**-End-**

**Ooo, who's the mysterious helper? It should be obvious. Anyway, don't worry, Kamijou is not joining the Grigori or any of the faction, nor is he making his own faction (as interesting as that idea is), his only goal is to go back home and live a peaceful life, hehe, too bad for him.**

**Anyway, so it may not be obvious but Kamijou is older, now 17 years old, has more control over Imagine Breaker and his precognition and that's it. No stupid increased strength and shit like that from the very beginning, I've realised my mistakes from A Certain Team of Heroes, it was stupid. Imma make him grow gradually stronger, not start off strong.**

**Currently with his Imagine Breaker, he can now move it around his body and can evolve it to destroy phases and stuff from the Aeon of Horus like the Magick sword Coronzon used and his precognition works for both supernatural and non-supernatural stuff.**

**Everything else about Kamijou's powers are the same, although that's gonna change eventually (if I update this anyway) Also, right now, it's before canon. Oh and Kamijou learnt English, that's very, very, very important and it's a proud moment for Kamijou. :)**


	2. Fallen Help

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or High School DxD or any of their characters.**

**-Start-**

**Kuoh Hospital...**

Well, today was a weird and interesting day for a certain fallen angel. Azazel was just walking around the town of Kuoh, minding his own business during the middle of the night when he had managed to detect a stray devil and heard a child screaming for help in an abandoned warehouse.

Being the lovely and charitable (fallen) angel that he was, he decided to take a look and see if he could help. He wasn't planning on killing the stray, no…the Gremory and Sitri peerages could deal with that. Plus Shemhazai would probably punish him again if he found out.

No, he would just rescue the child, edit the kid's memory, make them forget about the stray and their traumatic experiences, get them back home and he would have been on his way back to his apartment.

So imagine his surprise when he saw a teenager who looked like he was previously attempting to rescue the child, ask the stray devil who had just appeared from behind the pillar with her bottom half hidden, "Hey, why are you topless?" The following conversation between the boy and the stray eventually led to the stray revealing her bottom half and the boy crouching at the mere monstrosity of the aforementioned bottom half, trying to forget the image of the stray's bottom half.

Then the stray attempted to attack the teen while he was still crouching. Because of his hand covering his eyes, the kid wouldn't have been able to see the attack coming. Azazel was prepared to rush in and pick the teen up when suddenly, the boy jumped away at the last second.

Then the following moments consisted of the boy stopping the stray's second attack with his left hand, punching the stray's side with his right, pushing them back and dodging the stray's mad charge and delivering a final blow to their face, knocking them out. The weird thing was that the kid had no magical ability that Azazel could sense or detect and that he heard the sound of breaking glass everytime the boy made contact with the stray, a Sacred Gear perhaps?

"Ahh, should've brought my Sacred Gear Scanner with me, damn." Azazel thought to himself.

The boy then proceeded to rescue the kid and rushed him to the hospital. Azazel, being intrigued by the teen, followed after them. After the kid was taken away on a stretcher and the teen was being interrogated by the police, the teen was now sitting in the lobby with a cup of water in hand.

Now that he had a closer look at the kid inside the lit up lobby alongside the rising sun. The boy was wearing a white hoodie covered by a black school coat alongside with black pants. He also had spiky hair, although it didn't exactly look natural, probably found the style in a magazine and thought it looked cool. It didn't look like the kid had a place to sleep in, considering that he had not yet leave the hospital to go home.

Well, why not give this kid a helping hand? Azazel was a (fallen) angel after all, researching the boy's powers and abilities was a plus as well, maybe he could also recruit him into the Grigori as well. But the main priority was to help the kid, he clearly needed some help and it looked like the only one who could help the kid was him.

And so Azazel went up to the teen and asked him,

"Hey kid," the teen looked up from his cup of water.

"You looked like you need some help, wanna come with me?"

The kid looked up at him. Azazel smiled at him. Internally he was getting pretty exasperated. "And here comes the classic "oh no, I don't want to be a bother, blah blah blah", luckily, I have just the perfect response for that!" He thought. Yep! That's right, he had finally developed a perfect response for the troublesome "don't want to bother anyone", he had done many research and tested it with many different people. Now women finally had no reason to not go back to his home.

"Let me guess, you want me to get into your van because you have free candies you wanna give out?"

"C'mon kid, I promise you tha-"

'Wait,' Azazel thought as he dropped his smile. 'what?'

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I'm not going into your van, even if you have candies, I'm still not going in." The kid replied with a blank face. Wow, the kid was actually serious, did he actually think that he was a kidnapper? Wow, this was new. Azazel, founder and Governor General of the Grigori was being accused of being a kidnapper. He was accused of many things by the Church, but never a kidnapper.

"Heh, trust me kid, I'm not a kidnapper." Azazel replied with another smile.

"That's what they all say." Damn...the kid was right.

"Ok, so how do you convince a kid that you're not a kidnapper? Hmmm, why does he even think I'm a kidnapper?" Azazel thought.

"Why do you think I'm gonna kidnap you?" The boy quickly and unhesitatingly responded.

"Your clothes make you look like a mad scientist and you're hanging around the hospital despite it being pretty early in the morning and it wouldn't be because someone you know is in the hospital, otherwise you'd look a lot more worried, be in a waiting room instead of the lobby and not bother to talk to a random kid."

'...Damn,' Azazel thought, 'That all makes a lot of sense, if I was in his position, I'd probably think that I was a kidnapper as well. Hmmm, what to do now?'

"...So what can I do to convince you that I'm not a kidnapper?"

**10 minutes later…**

"Woah kid, you already ate half of that lasagna in a minute, slow down or else you're gonna choke."

Touma ignored ignored the man's warning and kept on woofing down his hellish Goya and escargot lasagna. He was way too hungry, he hadn't eaten anything in more than 12 hours. Plus, what's the chances of him choki-

"COUGH!" And he just choked on his food. You'd think that after all his misfortune, Touma would learn not to tempt fate. What was that saying? Fate is a fickle bitch? That was especially true for the misfortunate boy.

A sigh came from the man as Touma smacked his chest, trying to clear his airway.

"I told you to slow down, didn't I? Here." The man handed him a glass of water. Touma grabbed it and quickly drank it down.

"Ahhh, thanks." Then he returned to eating his lasagna, although at a slower pace. Earlier on during the morning, the man asked if he could do anything to convince Touma that he wasn't a kidnapper, considering that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, he asked for a meal. 10 minutes later, they're at the hospital's cafeteria where the man had brought the unlucky teen a meal. Now they were sitting down with Touma eating his lasagna.

"No problem. So why are you eating like it's gonna be your last meal on earth?" The man asked. Touma responded honestly seeing how the man did buy him a meal, what's the worst that could happen.

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Heh, haven't even gotten that much sleep either." The man raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Don't you have a home? Where are your parents?"

And Touma was now beginning to regret his decision and started sweating.

"I...uhh...live away from my parents, I think they live in the Kanagawa Prefecture now?"

The man scoffed. "You think?"

"They just recently moved and I got confused." Technically he was telling the truth, his parents did move to Kanagawa, from Kanagawa…confusing wasn't it?

"So where's your home then?"

"Uhhh…I...ummm…" Touma looked down at his lasagna, trying to hide his face and his bullet sweats.

"Don't have one?" He looked up at the man with wide eyes and a gaping mouth in alarm.

"Heh, don't look at me like that, it was obvious considering you hadn't eaten since yesterday, your clothes are dirty and you stayed in the lobby instead of going straight home." The man reasoned.

"Haha, I guess it was pretty obvious, huh?" Touma scratched his temple with a strained smile.

"Since you don't have a home, wanna come with me then? I got an extra room in my apartment." The man asked. Touma looked at the man in the eyes. "Doesn't seem like he's gonna kidnap me or anything, seems like a nice guy, hasn't tried to spike my food with anything either." He thought. "Best case scenario, I get a room until I can find out what's happened with Academy City and hopefully fix it, worst case scenario, he tries to kidnap me, although I could probably fight him off, it's not like he's a supernatural being that's like thousands of years old, right?"

"Yeah sure," Touma said. He then stood up and bowed towards the man. "My name's Kamijou Touma, please take care of me." The man smiled back at him in his chair and held up a hand for Touma to shake whilst introducing himself.

"My name's Azazel." Touma froze up when the man introduced himself.

Azazel's hands were still held up in the air, waiting for the frozen Touma to shake hands with it. "Maybe he doesn't know about the handshake? He is Japanese after all." Azazel thought.

That was impossible, you think that after travelling to Italy, France, England, Russia, the USA, Denmark and Scotland, Kamijou didn't know about the handshake? Even he wasn't that dumb. No, the reason Kamijou was frozen because of the man's name. Or should he say the fallen angel's name?

**20 minutes later...**

Touma and Azazel was now walking down the streets of Kuoh Town. After realising how awkward and weird he must have looked when he was frozen back in the hospital, Touma quickly shook the man's hand, although not before pushing Imagine Breaker to his left arm instead, just in case, wouldn't wanna erase his new landlord on accident, would he? Now they were both walking back to Azazel's apartment.

Now, you may be asking, "How did Kamijou Touma know about Azazel and the fact that he's a fallen angel?" Well, during Touma's free time after the war in England, Index and Othinus had taken to teaching Touma about different religions and mythologies for fun and to help him in case he needed to fight against magicians that used any of the two as a basis for their magic. Index had taught him about Christianity and the Abrahamic religions while Othinus taught him about the Norse gods and mythology.

He had remembered when Index had told him about the Book of Enoch and the Watchers. The Watchers were a group of angels who were sent throughout the earth to watch over the human race. Soon, some of the Watchers fell and began to lust for human women. There were multiple leaders of the rogue group of angels, one of them was called Azazel, the one who gave humanity forbidden knowledge. Also there was a bunch of stuff about him being a scapegoat or something like that, Index didn't get to that part yet.

If the man walking next to him was the very same fallen angel, the unlucky teen could actually be in some big trouble. It didn't help it either that the only fallen angel that Touma had interacted with had almost doomed the entire planet and everyone on it just to regain its full power.

It would have succeeded too if it wasn't for Kamijou who had crashed the Star of Bethlehem (Fiamma's flying fortress built and deployed during WWIII) into it and punched them in order to remove their presence from the world.

'Okay,' Touma thought, 'so, maybe he's just a random human who thought that it'd be cool if he changed his name to a fallen angel's name. Heh, knowing my luck, that's probably not true and I'm walking next to the real Azazel. Ugh...such misfortune.'

The spiky-haired boy looked up at the man who was just walking, probably thinking about something. 'Right, I should be fine, as long as he doesn't know about Imagine Breaker, I should be fine. He'll just treat me like a normal human being and hopefully leave me alone and not try to tempt me or do whatever it is that fallen angels do.'

After around 5 more minutes of walking, the pair had entered a high-class apartment building. They went up the elevator and went right up to the penthouse. 'Jeez,' Touma thought, 'he must be really rich to be able to afford a penthouse like this.' The man got out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it, letting the boy go inside first.

The moment Touma walked through the front door, the familiar sound of shattering glass went off.

'! What the hell did I negate?' The misfortune teen thought as his eyes widened and his body froze up. The boy slowly turned around to see Azazel only to see a smug grin on the man's face.

"Impressive…you managed to destroy a barrier that was made by me. Despite it being made in a hurry, that's still very impressive. Whatcha got there, a Sacred Gea-"

"I'M SO SORRY, AZAZEL-SAMA, PLEASE DON'T KILL THIS UNFORTUNATE KAMIJOU-SAN, IT'S ALL HIS STUPID MISFORTUNE, PLEASE GRANT ME MERCY!" Then the boy started kneeling, hoping that the fallen angel wouldn't kill him. Silence ensued. Then Touma could hear a snicker, which then grew into a full blown-out laughter. What the hell was so funny?

**5 minutes later…**

After Azazel had collected himself, the pair took a seat with Azazel sitting in his armchair and Touma sitting opposite him in a couch. An awkward silence reigned supreme until Azazel decided to break it.

"So...mind tell me what you did to my barrier?"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't worry, kid, I won't kill you, I'm just curious."

Touma thought about answering him. "Ehhh…might as well tell him some things, I did break his barrier after all."

"It's because of my right hand, Imagine Breaker. It can negate anything supernatural."

"Oooh? Interesting, tell me more." The boy just shrugged at Azazel's request for more information.

"Well, that's all, I can just negate anything supernatural."

Azazel started talking to himself with his hands on his chin, discussing Touma's Imagine Breaker.

"Hmm...negate anything supernatural? Then why didn't it affect the stray? Hmm? Maybe it requires prolonged physical contact? And only in his right hand? Could've sworn I saw him use his left hand earlier. Doesn't explain how he dodged the strays's attack either…"

"Stray? What's he talking about?" Touma thought.

"Stray? What stray are you talking about?" He asked. Azazel finally stopped talking and looked at him.

"Ahh...you don't know? It was the monster you fought yesterday."

"?! How'd you know about that?"

"I was watching you fight the stray, was gonna rescue you and the kid but it looked like you could've handled it yourself."

"Ahhh...so what was that monster woman then?"

"?" Azazel looked at Touma with a confused glance.

"You really don't know?" Kamijou nodded back in reply.

"How much do you know about the supernatural world?" Touma thought about it, not that much to be honest, he was heavily involved in some aspects of it but didn't know much about the rest, only stuff like magicians, Chrisitianity and Norse mythology, and even then, that was all from personal experiences and short lessons from his roommates.

"Not that much." Azazel looked at Touma and took a sigh.

"Right, so listen carefully, there's a lot I'll have to tell you. So let's start off with the basics, yeah? So, a couple of millennia ago, God..." and so Azazel explained to him the basics of the supernatural world for a long while before Azazel had to go do something as the apparent leader of the Grigori (who could believe that this guy was the leader of anything?)

Touma just cooked instant noodles, made sure to remember to buy groceries the next day, watched TV for a short while (this world still had Magical Powered Kanamin) and went to sleep in his new room. And not once did he notice a certain whitehead who had been watching him ever since Azazel left.

**-End-**

**Ooof. Only like 2 days in and Kamijou already has a creepy stalker? Is it a yandere? Make sure they keep away from the Raildex universe, it'll probably murder like 50% of the female characters. :)**

**This chapter was sorta rushed and didn't have that much action sorry, next chapter probably won't have that much action either but at least we'll get to see most of the main cast.**

**So a bit more information about the story to answer some questions people had. This Kamijou had gone through all of OT and NT (including the upcoming NTR22 novel), the story takes place in July of the year after the current year, meaning that Kamijou's 17 years old and is in his second year of high school. Hmm, I wonder who else is in their second year of high school at the beginning of DxD canon? (This takes place before DxD canon, for the record).**

**Anyway, is he gonna have a harem? Maybe, I don't know. Always thought of Kamijou's harem as a comedy relief thing alongside with the funny parts of his misfortune but it seems like harems are a really big and important part of DxD. So ehh…50/50 on that. But I'm definitely gonna pair him with someone, most likely an OC like the stray devil from last chapter (who was not Viser, this is another stray) or maybe DxD's version of characters from Raildex like Index.**

**As for Kamijou x Gabriel, I'm actually planning for Kamijou to be scared shitless of Gabriel at first (considering WWIII) and be all confused when he realises that she is his favourite clumsy dorm-manager onee-san type, that should be funny, but pairing them together? Unlikely, possible but unlikely. :)**


	3. Back to School Pt 1

**Chapter 3**

**Contains spoiler for Toaru Majutsu no Index ****NT22R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or High School DxD or any of their characters.**

**-Start-**

**?**

Kamijou Touma slowly woke up from his sleep on the cold floor with the night wind pressing hard against his body. It was the middle of the night and he was inside a building.

A familiar building, a very familiar building, in fact, you could say Touma considered it his home, it may as well be his home considering he had no recollection of any other home. It was his room on the seventh story of his school dormitory.

Which meant that Touma was still sleeping, after all, and the city it was resided in no longer existed, at least physically, however in dreams...well that was something else entirely.

The fact that he was at home in a dream meant that he was going to meet _him _again. Oh well, he should have expected it, it has been a while. Although this is the first time they had ever since the boy came to Kuoh.

"Such misfortune...why did it have to be tonight as well?"

"Tch, it's not like I want to meet you either."

A familiar voice with a slight hint of sarcasm appeared from behind him. Touma slowly sat up, his back still facing the voice, he had no reason to worry, he wouldn't try to attack him again, there was no point, it was still just a dream.

Despite that, he failed to stop a disappointed sigh from coming out.

"Can't you just let me rest? I'm trying to have a peaceful sleep tonight, I do have my first day of school tomorrow, you know?"

"Going to school already? What's next? You're gonna forget about your old world and say it's not your problem?" The sarcastic voice quickly rebutted.

"Of course it's my problem. It's just that I still gotta go to school or else Azazel would probably get suspicious. And plus, I've been researching how to get back."

By research, he meant searching things up on the internet at an internet cafe. He just searched up 'Academy City', 'Aleister Crowley' and magic rumours online. The first one gave me 0 results, the second showed him a missing poster for Aleister dated from the year 1900 and the magic rumours looked like they were all fake and scams.

"What's more important to you, school or returning home?" This time, voice was cold, there was a lack of emotion in it. Touma sarcastically replied in response.

"Then what should I do then? Somehow, magically become a Magic God or make someone one and get them to fix this whole thing?"

"Tch." The voice was annoyed and exasperated at the sarcasm and the fact that Touma really couldn't think of any other ways. "While I don't know how we got here exactly, even I can think of some ways to get back."

Touma could hear a long sigh. "Why don't you just go and find Aleister or Aiwass or any of the Rosicrucian members or maybe even the Magic Gods. They should have survived the phase manipulation. You have lots of connections, use them to get back home." Touma quickly replied without hesitation, almost as if he'd thought that out before.

"Considering Academy City doesn't exist in this world, I wouldn't be surprised if Aleister's dead, especially with the missing poster. And considering how magic works in this world according to Azazel, the Rosicrucian Order is probably different as well, hell, they may not be as powerful as they are in the original world either…"

The spiky-haired boy continued on talking, "Plus, how am I gonna find them? The only reason I even found them last time was because Anna brought me to their annual meeting. What are the chances of them choosing the same venue on the same date at the same time. And there's also the fact that magic works pretty differently here. And it seems like even the Gods in this world can't manipulate the world like Magic Gods did in our world. Hmmm." Touma raised a hand to his chin, "Maybe I should ask Azazel?"

"Whatever. Although be careful, you best be wary of Azazel, he's a tad bit too nosy for my liking." Touma turned around in shock, expecting to see his 'clone' in the tuxedo.

"Be wary of Azazel? Nosy?" But nothing was there, the source of the voice was nowhere to be found, he was gone.

And then Kamijou Touma woke up again, for real this time. "Damn…that's the first time he gave me a warning or anything like that."

The person Touma met in his dream was the physical (now mental) and sentient manifestation of his powers that resided in his right hand that appeared during the end of the war in England.

The boy looked exactly like the misfortune teen except for the fact that he always had the tuxedo he wore during the celebration party at Windsor Castle. Apparently, the other Touma had always existed and had been observing the boy ever since he was born, it was just that he was given a physical form during the aftermath of the war in England.

His observer introduced himself as 'Sabato'.

They had been meeting every now and then in Touma's dreams after the war in England, although neither of them knew why. Maybe it was a subconscious desire of Touma to keep his observer alive, or it may be that the observer could never truly disappear from Touma's mind now that his host was made aware of his existence. Either way, Sabato was there to stay in Touma's mind and he would continue what he had been doing the whole time, observing his host.

Usually they just ignored each other, well, Sabato ignored Touma. The unlucky teen tried to make some light conversations and ask questions about his past and his true abilities. His observer reluctantly revealed how to evolve his Imagine Breaker to the point of negating phases and objects of supernatural nature from the Aeon of Horus.

Unfortunately, that was all Sabato knew about Touma's abilities that the boy himself already didn't.

As for Touma's past, he kept quiet most of the time, only revealing a little bit of information. All the unlucky teen managed to learn about his past was how he met Index and his 'normal' life at Academy City.

On the off chance there was something serious going on, they would have a discussion or two and they would think up the best solution to get the best ending.

The spiky haired teen pondered on Sabato's last words to him. Why be wary of Azazel? He was nothing but kind, a bit eccentric but nothing too bad.

He looked at his alarm clock, it was 7:45, might as well get up and cook breakfast, he'd think about Sabato's words later on after school.

**10 minutes later...**

"Ahh, good morning, Touma, how's the uniform?"

He heard Azazel walk in and sit down on a chair at the dinner table.

"Fine, a bit too fancy for me but it should be fine." Right now, Touma was wearing the Kuoh Academy's uniform for boys.

He was enrolled into the prestigious academy by Azazel, who said that he should continue his education. The entrance exam was surprisingly easy considering it was such a prestigious and high-class school, "Komoe-sensei would definitely be proud of me!" were Touma's first thoughts when he first got back his results and his acceptance letter.

His uniform consisted of a black blazer that was covering a white long-sleeved shirt accompanied by black pants and brown shoes. A major change from a simple dark jacket over a white coat with black pants.

Two pieces of bread rose up from the toaster on the counter, Touma went to grab it and with the knife covered in butter in his other hand, he began to butter the toast.

"Oh? Just toast? Sad, I wanted to taste more of your cooking before going to work. I guess buying all the high quality and _expensive_ ingredients was a waste of money." Touma's eye twitched at the mention of the price of the ingredients.

It was just a ploy to get the unlucky teen to cook again, after living together under the same roof for a couple of weeks, Azazel knew that wasting money was a big no-no for Touma, what with his low budgets and stipends back in Academy City.

For some weird reason, Azazel was insistent that his charge always made meals whenever they ate together. "It's not like my food's that great," The unlucky teen thought, "he just probably sucks at cooking, it'd explain why he was eating instant noodles before I came here."

"Yeah well, if I had more time, I'd probably be able to cook something more." The misfortune boy replied back to Azazel while he looked at the clock. School would have started in about half an hour.

"I gotta go now, see you later." Touma said while he left the room with the two toasts in his right hand and mouth and a school bag in his left hand.

"Have a good first day, don't cause any trouble! Oh! And make sure you got a good poker face!" Azazel replied while reading his newspaper.

"? Poker face? What is he talking about? It's probably nothing." Touma thought, dismissing and quickly forgetting his caretaker's warning.

He went down the elevator and pressed the button leading to the ground floor. It had been a couple of weeks since our beloved hero had agreed to stay with Azazel, it was a relaxing time. There was no terrifying situation that caused him to risk his life, no fights or anything like that, the only thing still plaguing him was his misfortune. Azazel didn't pry into his private life and backstory either, just asking the occasional questions about his Imagine Breaker and that's it.

The elevator opened to reveal a man in his twenties or so, with silver white hair. His outfit was...a bit strange. Was that a piece of armour on his chest? And the teen was pretty sure that a long piece of feather was coming out from the left side of his purple trench coat, also, the man had a purple beret.

The man went into the elevator and Touma stepped out, forgetting about the man and his strange outfit, it's not like he was another fallen angel. "Heh, even my misfortune isn't that bad." The misfortunate boy thought.

**A couple of minutes later…**

Kuoh Academy. Famous for being one of the best schools in the entire country. It took a few minutes to walk to the school from Azazel's apartment but when Touma first saw the school he would be attending, he was in awe.

The place reminded him of the Tokiwadai Middle School and all the other high-class schools in the School Garden, it was similar in size, meaning that it was massive, although there was one major difference, males were allowed into Kuoh Academy, although they were outnumbered by the large numbers of females here. Largely outnumbered, like a 4-1, girls-guys ratio.

Touma was surprised that he had somehow managed to get into this school, rather easily at that. The entrance exam was rather easy, although considering that Touma went to Academy City, a place where it was 30 years ahead of the rest of the world in terms of technological advancements, the misfortune boy easily passing the entrance exam was to be expected. The interview and the physical and mental examination however...well that could have gone a lot better.

Whilst Kamijou passed most of the physical examinations with flying colours (what with his constant fighting), when the teachers had examined his body, they found a scar on his back. This lead into the mental examination part. They had asked him about the scar, but to be honest, Touma himself knew nothing about it, considering he did lose his memories like what, twice now? And Sabato didn't exactly reveal much about his past either.

The teachers most likely thought he used to be a delinquent or something. But isn't he technically one? He does go around punching people with no remorse and causes lots and lots and _lots _of property damage. "No! This Kamijou-san is not a delinquent!" The boy quickly tried to deny his thoughts.

Back to the matter at hand, for the rest of the mental examinations and interviews, Touma had trouble answering most of the questions the interviewers asked, mainly because they were mostly about his past and Touma had his memory cells of them completely destroyed. Luckily though, the teen still somehow got accepted into the academy.

Forgetting about all that, Touma continued walking and stepped through the gate. When he did, a familiar sound appeared.

It was the sound of breaking glass.

"!" The wielder of Imagine Breaker frantically looked around while his mind quickly skipped straight to the semi-worst case scenario.

'Don't tell me I broke another barrier or something again!' Judging from everyone's faces, they all also heard the sound. Then the boy remembered Azazel's last words to him. "Oh! And make sure you got a good poker face!"

'That bastard!' The misfortunate boy cursed in his mind, 'He knew about this and didn't tell me? Damn him.' Touma looked around again. 'Looks like they don't know where it came from, should get outta here before someone catches me.'

And so, the teen immediately walked towards the school building in front of him, leaving behind a very confused crowd. While he was walking, he immediately pushed his Imagine Breaker to the sole of his foot, in case he touched anyone supernatural again.

If there was a supernatural barrier here, chances were that someone supernatural was also here. It'll be a lot of trouble if Touma negated them on accident. The only reason he didn't negate the stray devil during his first night at Kuoh immediately, was because it probably required more time for living things and because the stray used to be a human, that was his and Azazel's theory anyway, it was probably false considering there were a lot of factors that could change.

When Touma entered the gigantic school building, he was immediately lost, he wandered around for a little bit. "The letter told me to go to the staff room, it didn't tell me where it was, though." He saw a nearby student walking through.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me where the staff room is?" The student looked at him. It was a girl with dark blue hair that reached down to her shoulder, she was fairly tall and carried a tomboyish aura that reminded Touma of Mikoto.

"Why do you need to go there?" The girl asked.

"Ahh, I'm transferring over to here," Touma raised up his acceptance letter. "It says here that I need to go to the staff room."

"Oh! You're the transfer student that Kaichou told us about. Just go over there, take the second right and it's the first room on the left." the girl said as she pointed towards Kamijou's right and at a hallway. "Sorry, but I gotta go!" And the girl continued on her way.

Touma followed the girl's instructions and arrived at a room. He knocked thrice against the door, and soon, the door was open to reveal a man, a brown haired man who looked like he was in his late twenties or maybe in his early thirties, in a white jacket.

"Ahh, Kamijou-san, right? You're the new kid in my class. My name is Kenzaki Kazuma."

"Good morning Kenzaki-sensei, my name is Kamijou Touma, please take care of me." Touma gave a short bow.

"Right, follow me, I'll be the one to give you a tour of the school, usually it's the Student Council's job to give out tours but right now, they're busy, so you'll have to make do with me."

And for the next few minutes, Touma's new teacher led him around the school property showing him any important locations and telling him facts about the school. For example, the school used to be an all girl school but recently turned co-ed, that explained the ratio of girls to guys here.

Also, apparently, the school hosted all of the grades, including the Elementary, Junior High, Senior High and College divisions, that explained why the school was so big.

Right now, the pair was approaching a dojo.

"And that right there, is where the Girl's Kendo Club train. Any questions?"

As Touma said no, he noticed the bush that led to the back of the dojo's was moving quite a lot, as if something was moving around inside it.

"Ahh, Kamijou-san, I gotta go now and get ready for class, you know where class is right?" When Touma gave a nod, his teacher left him and went off. After his teacher walked off, Touma stepped forward and went around the dojo to inspect the bush, it was moving around quite a lot and Kamijou was a tad bit curious.

The part of the bush that was moving was directly underneath the dojo's back window. Then The unlucky teen finally saw what was causing the movements in the bushes. It was a guy, he had short spiky brown hair. That was all Touma could discern from the boy's back.

Touma went up to the boy and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Huh? WOAH!" The boy cried out in shock.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Touma heard a girl say inside of the dojo. He and the boy turned their heads to look there.

"That came from the back."

"Don't tell me it's those perverts again!"

"Let's check it out."

The boy next to Touma began sweating.

"Aww, man." The guy suddenly turned around and went further deeper into the woods, away from the dojo, also dragging Kamijou along for the ride.

"Hey, what are you-" Touma stopped when he saw a group of girls carrying shinais (wooden practise sword) approaching the bush with a malicious aura. He finally understood why the guy had dragged him and went away as far as possible. With that kind of malicious aura, Touma wouldn't be surprised if the girls would kill him and his companion if they were caught. And they were soon gonna be caught if no one did anything as the girls were now searching through the bushes for them.

And so, Touma had an idea. It was a stupid and crazy one, but maybe it was crazy enough to work.

"MEOOOW." The guy dragging Touma was shocked...and so were the girls.

"Ehh? We wasted our time because of a cat?"

"Let's go back, classes are gonna start soon." And so, together the girls left the bushes and reentered the dojo.

Touma stood up after seeing the last girl enter the dojo, the boy shortly followed after him. Touma turned to face him. He was around the same age as Kamijou, he wore the same uniform although his blazer and shirt was open to reveal a red t-shirt.

Touma opened his mouth to say something before the guy interrupted him.

"Haha! Hell yeah! I can't believe you just did that! I should use that!" The guy started celebrating and doing a dance. Then he turned his attention to Touma again.

"Hey, I've never seen your face before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, my name's Kamijou Touma, I'm transferring here today for my second year of high school."

"Cool, I'm Hyoudou Issei, you can call me Issei, second year as well." Issei held out his hands and Kamijou went to shake it.

"So what were you doing back there?" Touma asked, still confused as to what the guy was doing at the back of the dojo, he had an idea, but there was no way this guy was peepi-

Issei started laughing lecherously.

"Heheheh, I was just getting a preview before this afternoon's event. In fact, you can join me and my friends this afternoon as well."

"Yeaah no, this Kamijou-san already gets into enough trouble, I don't think it's a good idea to be peeping on girls. With my misfortune, I'd probably get caught immediately."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't you want to view God's greatest gifts to humanity and mankind?! Get a taste of heaven? Take a look at the Promised Land? Get a taste o-"

"No, definitely no, hell no. Jeez, you're somehow even worse then Aogami, and that's saying something. Look, you should stop peeping on girls, or anyone for that matter. It's not nice and you're invading someone's privacy." Touma looked at Issei with a stare that was expecting Issei to agree with him and change his act.

"C'mon bro!" And the poor boy's expectations fell down into a deep dark pit. "You should feel lucky that I'm inviting you. It's not everyday that you get to look at some glorious oppai! Besides, you get to see who you want, aren't they one of your reasons for transferring here?"

Touma could only deadpan at the Issei's statement. 'Seriously?' He thought.

"I didn't come here just to look at girls, y'know, people actually come here to learn? And to graduate? Not to look at a girl's oppai." Touma replied.

"Oppai?" Issei surprisingly seemed confused. "No, I meant harems! There's tons of beautiful girls here with big oppai and I'm gonna fill my harem up with them."

And now Touma 's gaping jaw fell to the ground. '...Harems? Is this guy serious? There was no way a harem was gonna work. It would require lots of things, for one, all the girls/boys had to be willing to share, secondly, you had to spend a lot of effort making everyone happy, jealousy would be another thing, money would be a big issue, and als-' Touma's long thoughts about the troubles of managing a harem were interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

"Ahh, crap, gotta go now, shouldn't be late on my first day." He left the pervert behind in the bushes with a brief goodbye and rushed back into the school building...although not before running into somebody first.

"Ooof." And now he was now on top of someone, a girl it seems like.

"Ahh, sorry!" Touma quickly jumped off the girl, getting a closer look at her. She was a beautiful girl with crimson red hair...and she had some rather large...assets. He quickly held a hand out for her to grab, when she grabbed it, he lifted her up.

The girl started dusting her uniform, getting rid of anything dirty and unwanted. She looked up to see the one who ran into her, only to see no one. She looked around until she saw a boy running away from her. She was surprised. That was the first time anyone had ever ignored her, usually they would just remain frozen and admire her looks. It was a new experience.

"Hmm? Buchou? What are you looking at?" Another girl walked up to her.

"Nothing...just saw something interesting, that's all, let's carry on."

**Class...**

Touma had finally reached his classroom after accidentally running over that girl and tripping numerous times as well along the way (and along with many shouts and cries of "such misfortune").

Unfortunately, his many various obstacles meant that he was late, hopefully his teacher would let him off easy since it was his first day. Now he was right in front of the door, he knocked on it twice and waited. To be honest, he was quite nervous now, what if everybody thought he was stupid or that he was a delinquint. He wanted, no, needed to make a good first impression.

The door open to reveal Kenzaki.

"Oh? You're finally here? Almost thought you were going to come Kamijou-san, come in." With his teacher giving way, Kamijou stepped through the door, ready to make a good first impression. He stopped in front of the classroom to introduce himself.

"Hello my nam-"

"Hey Kamijou! You're in our class? Haha, hell yeah!" A certain brown-haired pervert interrupted Touma. And now most of the girl was giving him death glares.

Great, now the majority of the class looked like they wanted to kill him.

Touma merely took a sigh.

"Such misfortune."

**-End-**

**For those of you who didn't figure it out, Sabato is tuxedo Kamijou from NT22R who was the physical manifestation of Kamijou's true power that resided in his right hand. It gained sentience because of Kamijou's wish for a more useful and helpful right hand.**

**I chose the name Sabato from the latin word, servato. I got the word, 'servato', then I tried to write it with Japanese characters then turned it to romaji which gave 'Seravatora' (may be wrong). Then I removed the 'ra's and replaced the 'e' with an 'a' and 'Savato' came up. Tried making it a Japanese name so Sabato came out. Sabato means something along the of Saturday. Was probably a stupid way to pick a name but hey, sue me. **

**I chose servato because it has 2 meanings in Latin, an observer and saviour/preserver. These two definitions in my opinion really fits him since he has been observing Kamijou since his birth and there's also the panacea theory.**

**Anyway, so basically everyone in the Reviews section wants Kamijou to get a harem and spread his Kami-yan disease, he's gonna get one. Although he's not gonna get one like Issei where every girl he meets falls in love with him because of his dragon scent or shit like that, he's gonna go through hell (literally and metaphorically) and girls are gonna fall in love with him for a good reason and relationships are gonna build gradually over time, it's gonna be more realistic. Oh and there's going to be no lemons, ain't qualified to write stuff like that nor do I want to.**

**The part where Kamijou first meets the Issei is inspired by GEStorm's HSDxD/Kamen Rider crossover story, 'The Red Dragons', more specifically, the second chapter. It's a good story.**

**Kamijou's new teacher, Kazuma Kenzaki has the same name as a character I watched in a show back when I was a kid. Just thought of a random Japanese name and he came up.**


	4. Back to School Pt 2

**Chapter 4**

**Reread the first part of Chapter 3 (the dream part) and read the first three paragraphs in the A.N. section below in that chapter, I changed a lot of major details. Ignore this message if you read Chapter 3 after the 23/7/19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Shinyaku Majutsu no Index or High School DxD or any of their characters.**

**-Start-**

**Kuoh Academy…**

Multiple glares of hatred that was filled with murderous intent was focused on a boy poor right now. Ah, how did it go so wrong? It was meant to be a fresh start...so how did Kamijou Touma's first day at his new school go so downhill? The answer was the guy sitting to his left who was currently trying to show Touma some porn magazines.

When the unlucky teen had first showed up, Issei immediately shouted out his name. Seeing the way Touma and Issei knew each other, their teacher placed him at the back of the class with Issei.

'How on earth did Issei think that it was a good idea to bring his porn magazines into class?' Touma looked up at his teacher up at the front, either ignorant or ignoring the presence of porn in his class. 'And why hasn't Kenzaki-sensei confiscated it yet?!' Touma's internal rambling was brought to a halt when stares of disgust were shot at him again. The girls in his class had no doubt heard Issei's extremely vivid descriptions about the porn magazines, why they were staring at him and not Issei?

"Such misfortune." Touma could only smack his head against his desk, hoping that it would hide his face and that it would ward off any attention. It didn't. The unlucky teen overheard something a girl said,

"Ugh...can't believe another one's joining them, the Perverted Trio is becoming the Perverted Quartet."

And now you could basically _feel_ the depression coming from Touma. He grimaced at the thought of joining Issei and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. It's not that they were bad people, they were just too damn perverted.

Although the boy was feeling a slight hint of familiarity and nostalgia. After all, wasn't the Delta Force, a trio consisting of Touma and his two friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce basically the same thing as the Perverted Trio?

The only difference was that the Delta Force was a _lot _more violent, two of their members were involved in stuff a normal high school student shouldn't even know about and that there was no Girl of Steel Walls to balance out the trio's perversity and stupidity...and the Perverted Trio had an unhealthy and extreme obsession with the female body. That wasn't to say that the Delta Force wasn't interested as well, but they were more focused on the tropes and types and the personalities instead of the physical aspects.

Touma raised his head to focus on the teacher and what was written on the board. He wouldn't want to risk staying back another grade, he had to ask Accelerator for a favour to avoid staying back in his first year due to his basically non-existent attendance and his poor average grades.

'Hmm? This all seems pretty easy.' It was stuff that he had already learnt from his old school back in Academy City. After seeing this, Kamijou simply sat idly, daydreaming and hoping that the day would end soon.

**Meanwhile…**

Gremory Rias and her Queen, Himejima Akeno was calmly walking towards the gate of Kuoh Academy. After bumping into that spiky-haired boy, they had arrived at the gate where two people were already gathered.

"Sona, any signs of the intruder?" The red-haired girl spoke first.

"No," Another voice replied. The owner was a slim, petite and black-haired girl. This was Sitri Sona, also known as Shitori Souna to the human world.

"The intruder is gone, whether or not they entered the school is unknown and the entire barrier is gone."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that. Usually when someone broke through a barrier, only a hole would be made. It could be compared to a wall, if you were invading a walled fortress, would it be more efficient to just create a hole, saving more time and effort or would you just tear down the entire thing?

"The entire barrier?"

"Yes, the entire barrier is gone now so we can't exactly pinpoint what entrance the intruder used." Ahh, it made sense to Rias now, it was for stealth reasons. Sona continued on.

"I already ordered my peerage to double check on any other barrier, I assume you did the same?"

"Yeah, everything else is intact. Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing has been reported missing or destroyed."

"?" A confused expression made its way to Ria's face.

That was weird. Why break a barrier if you weren't going to do anything. The only reason you would do that was if you wanted to taunt someone or if it was an accident.

The former was unlikely since there was no message given or any actual taunts, just a broken barrier while the latter was even more unlikely. How do you possibly accidentally destroy a barrier created by one of the strongest magicians ever, seconded only by Merlin himself?

"For now, I can try and get a temporary barrier up. It won't be as good as the original one, but it'll suffice for now. In the meantime, can you contact your brother and get his bishop here?"

Rias grimaced in reply.

"He's just gonna panic about the intruder and go all overprotective over me though."

"Well, if I was your brother, I would panic about the intruder as well, not anyone can just completely destroy a battier created by one of the greatest magicians ever to live."

Rias let a sigh escape her in response.

"I guess you're right."

"Good. Now back to class, you've still got classes."

A groan escaped the redhead this time.

**Azazel's apartment…**

"Shemhazai! Come in, come in! The door's unlocked."

A man in purple came through the door and entered the pentroom. This was Shemhazai, one of the leaders of the Grigori.

"Azazel, I'm extremely busy so why did you tell me to come here? And why aren't there any defense setup here? There could be spies or assassins you know?"

"Ahh, don't worry. Here, sit down, you want anything?" Azazel gestured towards the table where he was sitting. Shemhazai took a seat.

"No, I'm fine, now hurry up, out with it, I am busy today."

"Right, so remember my message when I told you about the new kid I picked up?"

"Kamijou Touma, the spiky-haired kid right? I just encountered him at the elevators. What's so special about him?"

"Did you notice anything off about him?"

"No, he's just a normal kid."

"What about his magical power?"

"Non-existent." Azazel flashed a knowing look to Shemhazai. The man in purple widened his eyes in response.

"Impossible. How can he have no magical power? Even the average humans have some, albeit very little. Almost every if not all living creature has one." That was true, even the living dead had some. Magical power was provided by the soul, for him to have any, did the boy have no soul?

"Hehe, you finally got it. Took you awhile eh?" Unlike Azazel, Shemhazai was not amused.

"Who is he? It can't be a Sacred Gear, is it?"

"No, no, this is much more interesting. Hell, this is probably more dangerous than the Longinus Spear."

"Explain." Shemhazai quickly responded.

"Hehe, eager aren't we? Anyway, from what the kid told me, his right arm can negate anything supernatural. That's why my defenses are gone now. Literally just took one step through the door and boom. A state of the art barrier gone in an instant. I didn't bother to put it back up since he's staying here and would probably negate it again and again and again every time he entered and left the apartment."

Shemhazai merely deadpanned at Azazel in response.

"Are you serious? He could be lying you know, an ability like that doesn't just come out of nowhere. It was most likely just a trick or something. You probably slacked off on your barrier like you do everything else."

"That's why I tested it out when he was asleep. It checks out. Anything with a supernatural origin was destroyed with no trace remaining, with no exceptions, although some required more time in contact with his arm than the others. Anything enchanted loses every supernatural feature they have. Hell, I even tested it on myself, if I had kept holding his right hand for even a few more seconds, I probably would've died and disappeared."

Shemhazai dropped his jaw to the ground in response.

"What?! This is big. How did you even find this kid? How has anyone not find him sooner, anyone with common sense would want him on their side."

"Oh, I just found him by coincidence. As for how no one found him, I did a little digging. I searched up his name. No one has the name Kamijou. Kamijou Touma doesn't even exist in the system. Facial recognition and name doesn't give anything. He's a complete and utter ghost."

"I'm assuming you want to train and recruit him? He could be a spy you know." Azazel grinned in response.

"No, he doesn't feel like one. He's too kind and I've checked out his possessions. Although I can't access his memories for some reason and he is pretty secretive about his past. Either he's a very good actor and can hide things very well or he's just a normal kid with an extraordinary ability. My money's on the latter."

"An amateur then. Are you going to get someone to train him and try to recruit him? This could affect our attempts for peace with the other two factions. They could see it as preparation for another war considering we already have two Longinus users."

"Relax, Michael and Sirzechs would do the same if they were me. He doesn't need training as well, despite his personality, he's experienced. I can tell. The first time I saw him, he knocked out a stray devil with two punches without a scratch on him. Also got a pretty aged scar on his body."

"Impressive, for a supposedly normal human anyway."

"Right?"

"So what do you want to do with him?"

Another grin appeared on Azazel's face.

"Hehe, I have an idea."

'This should be good.' Shemhazai sarcastically thought.

"Do you remember the Sacred Gear remover I made a few years ago?"

**Lunchtime…**

'Finally!' Touma celebrated inside his mind. 'Classes are over and I don't have to handle anymore perve-' Whispers suddenly surrounded the unlucky teen walking outside of his classroom and into the hallway.

"Hey, isn't that the new pervert?"

"Ugh...he should just go die."

"W-w-wait! I'm not one of them! I swear, I'm not a pervert!" Touma's cries went unheard. The unlucky teen fell to his knees and did something completely new.

"Ahh, God, I know you're real! I apologise for the one time I punched one of your Archangel so please! Forgive this Kamijou-san!"

If the boy was attentive enough, he would have noticed someone nearby who flinched at his words and quickly escaped the vicinity.

"H-hey, Kamijou-san?"

"Hmm?" Touma looked up from his kneeling pose to see Issei. "Yeah, what's up?"

"M-maybe you should stop kneeling and praying. You're creeping out a lot of people." Touma realised where he was.

"Geez, not only is he a pervert, he's a weirdo as well?" Tears came flowing out of Touma's eyes in responses to those cruel words.

"Such misfortune!" He cried out.

"H-hey, stop crying. Let's go get some lunch man." And so, for the next minute or so, Issei was forced to drag our beloved hero across the floor to the cafeteria.

**A few minutes later…**

Touma and Issei was now eating lunch in the cafeteria, with the rest of the Perverted Trio doing God knows what.

Whilst they were eating, Touma noticed something odd. 'Ehh? That girl is looking at Issei pretty intensely. What's up with her?' He noticed a white haired girl at the corner of the cafeteria, staring only at Issei.

Touma elbowed Issei.

"Hey, Issei."

"Hmm? Yeah, what?" Touma pointed to the corner of the room.

"Look over there. There's someone who keeps staring at you."

"Ehh?" Issei looked up from his food and towards where Touma was pointing. "What are you talking about? There's no one there."

"No look, there's a girl right thereee?" But the girl was now gone.

"Huh, are you sure you aren't imagining it?!"

"No, I swear, there was a girl right there, staring at you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, buddy." It was obvious that Issei didn't believe Touma. 'But it was the truth, who was that girl?'

The bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

**Afternoon…**

Ahh, the long and tedious and boring school day was over and now, Touma was currently outside of his temporary home.

As he slowly opened the door, using a key provided to him to unlock it and walked into the pentroom, Touma was planning to confront Azazel about the barrier and the potential supernatural beings residing at the academy.

The boy looked up to see the man himself, standing there, looking like he was waiting for Touma for a very long time.

"Ahh! Touma, you're back. Wanna go help out a bunch of random folks who you don't know for absolutely no rewards in another city?"

"...Ok?"

"...Wait, really? I was half joking, was gonna pay you and all but wha-"

"No no no, wait! Pay me, I was joking!"

"Nope, too late! Now hurry up, the car's downstarts outside the entrance." Azazel made his way to the door.

"Ehh, wait what?"

"It's bring your random kid you found on the streets to work day. It's time to visit the Grigori HQ like you always wanted! It's gonna be a fun time!"

Touma merely let a sigh escape his mouth.

"Such misfortune."

**-End-**

**So this came out pretty late, I wanted to wait until after the latest new novel of TAMNI was translated. The novel has some new information about Kamijou's power and I'm trying to incorporate them into this story, sorry for the delay.**

**For the record, Kamijou thinks the DxD verse is just his original world with more phases and modified ones, he doesn't actually know he's in another universe.**


End file.
